Analog and mixed signal integrated circuits may include passive components such as capacitors and inductors that are formed on a semiconductor substrate. In operation, these components may produce or receive interference that may cause undesired behavior on other components on the substrate. The received interference may originate in components on the substrate or components in proximity to the substrate (e.g., bond wires or circuitry on a printed circuit board). In some instances, the interference may transfer to the other components through magnetic coupling or across the substrate and may take the form of frequency spurs or noise. For example, a component on the substrate may generate a mutual inductance with another component on or off of the substrate that produces an induced voltage that may take the form of a spur or noise. The induced voltage may be proportional to the amount of interference and the mutual inductance. Circuitry on the substrate, therefore, may be designed to minimize the effects of the mutual inductance between a component on the substrate and a component on or off of the substrate.